


Hidden Talents

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to the episode, "Dr. Bashir, I Presume".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first story that I ever posted publicly. I thank all those who gave me encouragement and constructive criticism back in those long ago days of Usenet.

HIDDEN TALENTS

A. Kite, 1997 ( AKite68163@aol.com)

Julian Bashir, _still Doctor Julian Bashir_. He was a little dazed as he turned from the airlock and started for his own rooms. He had always thought his life would be over if his secret was ever revealed. His parents and Doctor Zimmerman were gone now and maybe, just maybe, things would get back to normal now.

He entered his quarters and then stopped short in amazement.

"I believe the term used here is 'surprise', Doctor." Bashir didn't respond right away as his voice had quite left him. Standing in the main room of his quarters was Garak, beside him the table was laid out for a meal.

He stepped closer and saw that the foods were all his favorites. He looked up at his friend and smiled.

"I know it was presumptuous of me, but we haven't taken a meal together in quite some time." Garak held a hand up to quell the apology he knew Bashir had opened his mouth to voice. "No need, my dear doctor, I know it was a stressful time. Please let's sit down and eat."

Julian reached across the table as they sat and took Garak's hand in a brief squeeze. "Thank you, Garak."

The Cardassian looked at him with a slightly perplexed expression then smiled and returned the gesture with a longer pressure to the warm human hand in his. They each took back their hands and proceeded to fill their plates. Garak spoke after a few minutes, "Doctor, you continually surprise me."

"How so?"

"Just when I think I've learned all there is to know about you, up pops something like this. Really, Doctor, I thought I was the one with secrets to protect." There was amusement in his teasing voice, but also a hint of admiration.

"I'd really rather not talk about it, Garak."

"Please, indulge me for a few minutes, Doctor. I really don't understand what all the fuss is about, but we Cardassians don't have the prejudice against genetic manipulation that you humans do."

"How did you find out?" Bashir gasped. He thought the Cardassian had been talking about his unlikely parents and being turned down for the LMH program. Then something else dawned on him, "And how did you get in here to set all this up?"

"I am a man of many hidden talents, so you have told me, dear doctor, and it appears you are too. Are you finished?" he asked indicating Bashir's empty plate.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Julian asked as Garak took their plates and the serving dishes to the recycling unit.

"I'danian spice pudding for dessert? And no I'm not going to tell you. Let's just say, it wasn't easy and let it go at that."

Garak noticed his friend drooping with weariness as he spooned up the last of his pudding and stood. "Come, doctor, I know just what you need."

"What?" Bashir asked very distractedly and looked up with the strain of these last weeks showing in his eyes.

Garak came forward and gently pulled Bashir up and into his arms. He brought his mouth down onto Julian's lips. He felt the doctor stiffen with surprise then relax. His kiss was being returned with enthusiasm.

They kissed and touched one another for untold minutes until the doctor lifted his mouth from a thorough exploration of Garak's jaw ridge. He brought his lips up close to Garak's ear and whispered, "What do you want to do next?"

Garak slid his hands down Julian's back and kneaded the rounded buttocks. Then pulled them closer so that their bodies pressed hard together at the groin. "Next, my dear Julian, I'm going to take you to bed and see if I can discover just what exactly about you was enhanced," he answered with a delightfully lecherous twinkle in his eyes.

Julian laughed, and it seemed as if he could feel a heavy weight lifting from his shoulders. He pulled himself from the tailor's embrace and wantonly led him into the bedroom.

The end


End file.
